It is well known to employ medicinal agents in the treatment of persons suffering from diabetes, hyperglycemia and obesity.
Bloom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,727, discloses compound having the general formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.4 are independently hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, carboxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)thioalkyl, sulfonyl or sulfinyl;
X is a divalent radical: ##STR3## wherein R' is hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)acyl; PA1 Y is carbonyl or thiocarbonyl; PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently hydrogen, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxymethyl, --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 COOR.sub.7 or --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OR.sub.7, wherein R.sub.7 is hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl; with the proviso that R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 may not both hydrogen; which are useful in the treatment of diabetes, hyperglycemia and obesity; and which show a greater degree of selectivity for the .beta..sub.3 -adrenergic receptor than reference agents cited within the patent. PA1 and R.sub.3 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl; PA1 n is an integer from 0-3; PA1 Y is hydrogen; --CO.sub.2 R.sub.8 wherein R.sub.8 is hydrogen, straight or branched (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10)alkyl; --CONR.sub.9 R.sub.10 wherein R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 are hydrogen, straight or branched (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10)alkyl, or methoxyethyl; with the proviso that only one Y may be hydrogen; PA1 X is a divalent radical: ##STR8## wherein R.sub.0 is hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.3)alkyl; T is hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)acyl; PA1 Z is carbonyl or thiocarbonyl; PA1 1. the incubation volume is 0.5 ml, PA1 2. the incubation time is 1 hour, PA1 3. the radioligand is [.sup.125 I]iodocyanopindolol, PA1 4. (-)-isoproterenol (50 .mu.M) is used to define specific binding, and PA1 5. the filters are washed at 4.degree. C.
Holloway et at., U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,836, discloses compound having the general formula: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or fluoro; R.sub.2 is phenyl optionally bearing a substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, (C.sub.3 -C.sub.6)cycloalkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl in which the carbon atom linked to the nitrogen of NR.sub.2 R.sub.3 bears one or two hydrogens, or is (C.sub.3 -C.sub.4)alkenyl, either of which latter groups may optionally bear a substituent selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkoxy, phenyl and chlorophenyl;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof. They also disclose a method for producing a thermogenic effect in a warm-blooded animal requiring such treatment which comprises administering to said animal a thermogenically effective amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.